Supremacía
by Zashsundown
Summary: En un mundo lleno de mentiras, muertes y traiciones. Edward "Reaper" Cullen, intenta regresas al club que lo vio nacer a su origen. "Cerebro antes que balas" ese es su lema.
1. Prologo

**Summary:**

En un mundo lleno de mentiras, muertes y traiciones. Edward "Reaper" Cullen, intenta regresas al club que lo vio nacer a su origen. "Cerebro antes que balas" ese es su lema.

 **Prologo.**

Dieciocho años antes, mientras yo dormía tranquilamente en la comodidad de mi habitación. Un grupo de _Devils,_ preparaban un plan de venganza en contra de mi padre. Anthony "Ripper" Cullen. Esa misma noche llevaron a cabo dicho plan, despertándome a las tres de la mañana, con una serie de disparos dirigidos hacia mi casa. Un miembro del club nos había traicionado; dando la ubicación de mi casa. Cuando mi padre sintió que nos atacaban, nos mandó a mis hermanas y a mí, a casa de "Duck". Conduje la moto a través de la oscuridad en busca de ayuda. Pero para mí mala suerte, la ayuda llego demasiado tarde. Mis padres habían sido asesinados. Al enterarme no llore, ni siquiera cuando los enterramos. Llore hasta que medí cuenta que ya no los volvería a ver. Cuando entendí que de mi dependía el legado, el club y sobre todo mis hermanas. Como en ese tiempo era muy joven para liderar al club, mi tío Carlisle "Crow", tomo las riendas. Llevando al club a la destrucción. Ahora veinte años después, intento tomar el lugar que siempre me ha pertenecido desde mi nacimiento. Mi lugar es siendo el presidente. El mejor que los Lycans hayan visto.

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo el prologo de esta nueva aventura. Espero que puedan acompañarme en ella. Sera algo larga y contara de dos partes. No sé capítulos tendrá. Pero si les digo que no abandonare ninguna historia por mucho que tarde en publicar.**

 **Si te gusto este pequeño "adelanto" regalame un Review.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el primer cap :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Eh aquí el primer capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Y recuerden que nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Como siempre. Los personajes perteneces a SM. La historia es lo único mio :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Dos años antes.**

 **Noviembre 2014. Ciudad de Nueva York.**

—Odio estos malditos lugares— murmuro Grizzly.

Voltee a verlo con aburrimiento. Para ser honesto yo también odiaba este tipo de lugares. Grandes, fríos, llenos de estúpidos niños ricos y mujeres de la alta sociedad que se vestían como prostitutas. El maldito lugar era un antro con todas sus letras con música moderna y bebidas caras.

—Este es el único sitio, donde imbéciles como ellos se meterían pensando que no los encontraríamos—

Grizzly asintió y continuamos nuestro camino.

Esta era la segunda noche en esta ciudad de mierda. La primera no habíamos encontrado absolutamente nada. Incluso habíamos llegado a pensar que era una maldita trampa por parte de nuestro informante. Pero en la mañana Stu llamo diciendo que había encontrado al Sueco y al Irlandés. Ambos tenían reservaciones en un maldito antro recién inaugurado en pleno Manhattan.

Y aquí estábamos. De cacería.

En cuanto entramos al lugar la maldita música nos golpeó. ¿Quién diría que la puerta lateral era un acceso directo? Continuamos el camino, mientras las luces nos nublaban la vista.

—Esto es una mierda— Murmure viendo hacia todos lados. El maldito lugar estaba abarrotado y las malditas luces seguían sin dejarnos ver.

—¡Ahí! —Grito y señalo la parte de arriba al mismo tiempo Grizzly—El puto Sueco esta con dos chicas—

Levante la vista para encontrarme al Sueco recargado en el barandal del segundo piso, con dos chicas que bien podrían ser prostitutas. Una a cada lado.

—Bien. Ahora falta él chupa pollas del Irlandés—

Grizzly asintió y continuamos buscando sin quitarle la vista de encima al Sueco.

Con cada maldito segundo transcurrido en ese lugar de mierda, mi visión se iba acentuando. A lo lejos pude distinguir la sombra inconfundible del Irlandés. Le solté un codazo a Grizzly, él volteo a verme y le señale al Irlandés. El muy idiota estaba sentado frente a la barra, al lado de una chica que apenas y le ponía atención. Sin necesidad de decirnos nada, Grizzly fue tras el Irlandés. Por mi parte subí al piso superior.

El Sueco era mío.

En cuanto me vio subir comenzó a caminar, trataba de camuflarse entre la gente. Pero con esos zapatos verdes era inconfundible. Sin hacer revuelo entre la gente, continúe caminando con sigilo. Al pasar las chicas se pegaban a mí. Cualquier otro día hubiera tomado la invitación. Pero no hoy. Hoy estaba en completo servicio del club. Así que continúe. El Sueco quedo acorralado en un rincón. Fingía hablar con un par de chicas que lo miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Salgamos— le dije mientras me acercaba hacia ellos.

Las dos mujeres a su lado se me quedaron viendo. Una incluso me sonrió. Como todo un caballero le giñe un ojo.

—No tengo que hacerlo— murmuro en tono asustado.

—No—sonreí con arrogancia —Pero lo harás— afirme. Me levante un poco la camisa mostrando la CZ SP-01*. En ese momento vi como la cara del Sueco se desfiguraba.

El asintió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. El idiota del Sueco, sabía que este eres su día. Por mucho tiempo habíamos postergado su muerte, este era su momento.

Sin necesidad de pelear, el Sueco salió del lugar por su propio pie. En la parte trasera del lugar, Emmett ya tenía de rodillas al Irlandés. Apuntándole con la pistola directamente en su cabeza, le indique al Sueco que hiciera lo mismo.

—Aquí no hay últimas palabras— le advertí al ver su cara de arrepentimiento. — Pero pueden cerrar los ojos en caso de que tenga miedo— murmuro divertido.

Grizzly sonrió.

—Eso si— dijo al poner la pistola frente a el Irlandés— Nada de cagarse en los pantalones—asentí— Es repugnante tener que cargar y enterrar cuerpos oliendo a mierda— Al recordar el ultimo cuerpo que enterramos, no pude evitar sentir asco. Eso de cargar cuerpos oliendo a mierda, era más común de lo que se podía pensar.

—Suficiente— llame la atención de Grizzly. Él volteo a verme— Es el momento— le dije en un susurro. Él asintió. —Los Lycans, nunca dan segundas oportunidades—

Sin más dispare mi arma. Un sonido estruendoso se escuchó, seguido de otro, que anunciaba que Grizzly había hecho lo mismo. Vi como ambos cuerpos cayeron a la cera fría. En ese mismo momento, escuche un grito ahogado. Así que me gire en dirección al lugar de donde había salido. Era una chica parada a un lado de la salida de emergencia.

—¿Qué demonios han hecho? — pregunto entre lágrimas, mostrándose asustada.

—Nada— me apresure a contestar. —Lo que tú has creído ver, es solo una alucinación producida por tanto alcohol y alguna que otra droga que te hayan dado ahí adentro— dije al momento que me aproximaba a ella.

—No. —Comenzó a mover la cabeza —Yo sé que lo que vi es real— trato de sonar convincente.

Le sonreí de lado. Ella estaba claramente asustada tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

—Déjala— llamo mi atención Grizzly. Gire para verlo —Tenemos asuntos que atender— señalo los cuerpos tirados.

—Ella podría decir algo— susurre.

—No dirá nada— dijo entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que se guardaba el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Al verlo hice lo mismo, recordando que traía mi arma en la mano.

—¿No? — pregunte confundido.

El negó con la cabeza, pasando a un costado de mí golpeándome con un hombro, haciéndome girar. Se siguió derecho, hasta donde estaba la chica.

—Esto no dolerá—la chica lo miro confundida. Sin dudarlo, Emm saco de la parte trasera de su chamarra una jeringa, la hizo hacia atrás y se la encajo en el cuello a la chica parada frente a él; presiono el émbolo. Instantáneamente la chica cayó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué mierdas hiciste? — pregunte enojado y sorprendido.

—Salvar nuestros traseros— contesto mientras caminaba con la chica en brazos hacia mí. —Tómala— dijo depositándola en mis brazos— Yo me encargo de los cuerpos—

Sin decirme algo más, se agacho y cargo cada uno de los cuerpos sobre sus hombros. Negué. Tome las llaves del auto, de mi chaleco que traía por debajo de la chamarra. Camine con la chica en brazos hacia la puerta del copiloto. Ya que no podía abrir a causa de tener ambas manos ocupadas, subí a la chica a mi hombro, percatándome de que era tan ligera como una pluma. Sonreí. Al tener su trasero a la altura de mi cara no pude evitar sentir la tentación de morderle una nalga. Se veía suculentas debajo de ese ajustado pantalón. O sí. Eran un par de hermosas nalgas donde cualquiera se quisiera sumergir.

—Deja de fantasear— me reprimió Emm desde atrás— Que estos malditos no pesan ni un kilo ni dos—sonaba enojado.

Resople.

Tome la llave y abrí la puerta corrediza. Después la del copiloto. Con sumo cuidado deposite a la chica en el asiento. Al dejarla pude notar que era toda una belleza. Cabello castaño, largas pestañas, labios carnosos y piernas largas. ¿Qué más poda pedir?

— Deja las perversiones para otro momento— volvió a regañarme. Gire mi cara— Te veo la erección desde aquí— dijo en tono de asco mientras acomodaba los cuerpos en la parte de atrás.

—Eres un maldito depravado— dije en tono socarrón.

Grizzly me mostro el dedo de en medio.

—Sí. Pero no eres mi tipo— se burlaba de mi— Ahora no perdamos tiempo y sácanos de aquí.

Asentí. Cerré la puerta del copiloto. Le di la vuelta a la camioneta y me subí al auto del lado del conductor. Acomode el espejo retrovisor a modo de que la mirada de Emm y la mía se encontrara. Con un leve asentimiento de su parte, me indico que podía arrancar y así lo hice.

Conduje por la maldita y desquiciada ciudad, hasta llegar a la bodega que teníamos cerca del muelle número 5. El lugar pertenecía al club. Era igual que cualquier otra, con paredes altas de ladrillo gris y café. Puerta de fierro alta y gruesa. Cuando estuvimos frente al lugar, abrí la puerta con el control. Estacione la camioneta en el lugar de siempre, aun lado de los barriles donde trasportábamos armas.

—¡Maldita ciudad!— gruño Grizzly —La odio— abrió las puertas de atrás con el pie —Odio el maldito ruido que de ella proviene—

Comencé a reír.

—En dos palabras. La odias— dije en tono divertido. Mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—¡Exacto!— levanto las cejas.

Sin decir algo más, comenzó a sacar los cuerpos. Baje del auto para ayudarlo. El arrastro al Sueco y yo al Irlandés. Los arrastramos hasta donde estaba la "cocina". El lugar donde nos deshacíamos de los cuerpos. Recordando la rutina que se hacía en esos casos, ambos revisamos los cuerpos en señal de alguna identificación. Una vez que nos asesoramos que ninguno se quedara con nada. Cada uno deposito un cuerpo en un barril, lleno de químicos preparados. En cuanto hicimos eso, se empezó a escuchar como cuando metes una pastilla efervescente en agua.

—¿Cuánto tardara esta mierda? — pregunto Emmett una vez que ambos estábamos sentados en el sillón con las piernas arriba de la mesa, frente a la camioneta.

—Alrededor de doce horas— mire mi reloj. 3:30 am— A las tres de la tarde estará hecho— Emm volteo a verme.

—¿Tanto? — pregunto con aburrimiento—No se supone que era un maldito procedimiento rápido— se rasco la nuca.

—Es lo más rápido que hay. Los músculos y el cartílago necesitan su tiempo—

Él negó.

—Aunque nos tardaremos dos horas más en lo que molemos los huesos— recordé.

Emm resoplo.

— ¿Estas bromeando? — pregunto incrédulo.

Negué.

— Ese es el proceso—

—Es una putada— dijo antes de escupir hacia el piso— A todo esto. ¿Qué haremos con ella? — señalo con la mirada hacia el lugar del copiloto en la camioneta.

—Hay que buscar alguna identificación y llevarla a su casa— Me levante del sillón después de contestar.

Emm asintió.

Camine hacia donde estaba la chica. Abrí la puerta, me pare a un lado y metí mi mano en su chamarra en busca de su cartera. Para mi suerte la encontré en la bolsa del lado derecho. Saque la pequeña cartera. Tenía barias tarjetas de crédito de todos los colores y bancos conocidos. Esta chica debía ser una niña rica. Negué. Estas chicas solían ser complicadas.

—¿Cuánto dura el efecto del sedante? — le pregunte mientras continuaba con mi búsqueda.

—Cinco horas— contesto a mis espaldas. —Y ya llevamos una y media—

Asentí y continúe mi búsqueda. Afortunadamente su identificación estaba en el último compartimento. Levante la credencial hacia la luz para verla mejor.

" _Isabella Marie Swan"_

" _919 5th Avenue Upper East Side NY 12984"_

" _DOB: 13-09-90"_

Levante una ceja al ver su información. Al parecer era más rica de lo que pensaba.

—Tenemos a una reinita— murmure.

—¿De verdad? — pregunto.

No sentí cuando se acercó hacia a mí y me arrebato la identificación. Silbo por lo bajo.

—Eso quiere decir que nos costara trabajo regresarla— dijo regresándome la identificación—¿Alguna idea? —

Negué. La niña vivía en uno de los barrios más selectos y vigilados del país. No cualquiera vivía ahí. Camine de regreso al sillón. Tome la laptop y comencé a buscar su dirección.

—Hay que dejarla en el recibidor— dije al ver que vivía en un edificio.

Grizzly se fue a sentar a mi lado.

—¿Y que diremos? — pregunto viendo el edificio.

—No sé— admití. Al ver su edificio desde otro ángulo note que había una escalera de emergencia. —O podemos subir por la escalera y dejarla en su casa— señale.

Emmett vio la pantalla.

—Perfecto. ¿En qué maldito piso vive? — me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

—En el Penthouse—conteste mostrándole una foto que ella traía en su cartera. En dicha foto salía Bella acompañada de otra chica muy parecida a ella.

—¡Valla!— exclamo —Aparte de ricas, hermosas— sonrió.

Asentí, concordando con él.

—¿Entonces? — Pregunte llamando su atención—¿La subimos a su casa o la dejamos en el recibidor? —

Emm miro una vez más la pantalla de la laptop y después la foto que le había mostrado. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sello de los Cullen y suspiro.

—La subiremos a su casa—contesto decidido.

—Perfecto— cerré la laptop y la avente al sillón una vez que me levante. —Vámonos— camine hacia la camioneta.

Teníamos que darnos prisa antes de que ella despertara. No medí cuenta, cuando Emmett se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Solo escuche el ruido de la puerta cuando esta se cerró. Lo mire a través del retrovisor. El asintió diciéndome que estaba listo. Estreche la mirada, antes de abrir el portón. Conduje en silencio por la ciudad, hasta llegar una cuadra antes de la casa de Bella. Donde estacione la camioneta.

—¿Listo? — Me pregunto Emmett antes de salirse.

—Hagámoslo— conteste bajando del auto.

Cuando di la media vuelta al auto, Emmett ya estaba sacando a Bella en brazos. Al ver esa escena, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

—Debería cargarla yo—gruñí al ver como se la acomodaba como costal de papas.

—Como quieras— dijo aventándola a mis brazos.

Sonreí al sentirla cerca de mí. Olía esquicito. Una combinación entre fresas y talco femenino que aromatizaba su piel y un olor que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Su piel resplandecía a la luz de la luna, haciéndola parecer más pálida. Y esos labios se veían aún más carnosos que la primera vez. Definitivamente era un maldito depravado. Mira que fantasear con una chica que estaba noqueada, no era precisamente de un hombre cuerdo. Pero vamos, yo soy un maldito psicótico. Y esta chica realmente era hermosa, ya sea despierta o dormida.

—Deja de fantasear— me reprendió— Más tarde tendremos donde meter nuestras pollas— afirmo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escalera.

Resople ante el comentario ya que nunca había olido a una chica como la que tenía en mis brazos.

—No digas estupideces— le reclame.

El volteo a verme sorprendido.

—¿Te está afectando la falta de sexo? — pregunto con una ceja levantada frente a las escaleras.

—No, idiota— le hice una cara de desprecio— Deja de hablar. Y sube las escaleras— levante mi pierna derecha sin perder el equilibrio, la hice un poco hacia atrás antes de golpearle el trasero— ¡Muévete!—

Grizzly me mostro el dedo medio antes de comenzar a subir.

Con suma delicadeza me acomode a Bella en mi hombro. No era mi intención cargarla de a costal, pero era la única opción. Una vez que iba a mitad de escalera medí cuenta que sus nalgas quedaban a la altura de mi boca por segunda vez en la noche. Esta debía ser una señal divina. Estaban tan cerquita, que conque abriera un poco la boca podría morderlas. El tan solo imaginar ese pedazo de carne entre mis dientes, hizo que mi pene se despertara. Mire hacia abajo. Tenía una maldita erección, igual a una carpa de circo. ¡Mierda!. La maldita erección me iba a cobrar factura.

—¡Listo! — Oí gritar a Emm. Ya había llegado a la ventana del apartamento. —¡Vamos! — me animo a continuar.

Con una mano me baje un poco más la camisa, así disimularía un poco ante Grizzly. Termine de subir los dos últimos escalones que me faltaban. Emm caminaba de un lado a otro para ver si había alguna ventana abierta.

—La ventana de la sala está abierta— murmuro mientras levantaba el vidrio.

Asentí y camine hacia él.

—¿Cómo le hacemos? — pregunto al mismo tiempo que le tomaba medidas imaginarias a la ventana.

Dejando a un lado sus payasadas, deposite a Bella lentamente en el suelo. Metí mi cabeza por la ventana, al principio las plantas me daban en la cara hasta que las separe. La habitación era bastante amplia, habían cuatro sillones, una mesa de centro, pantalla de plasma de unas setenta pulgadas, mesitas separando los sillones y floreros debajo de las cuatro ventas que habían en el lugar.

—Primero voy a hacer a un lado el florero, después entrare y me pasaras a la chica, la dejo recostada en el sillón, salgo, acomodo el florero y listo— conteste en un susurro.

Él asintió.

—Hagámoslo— sonrió.

Una vez más metí medio cuerpo por la ventana, examine que no hubiera nadie a la vista, moví el florero hacia la izquierda y me impulse directamente hacia adentro. Caí en el piso laminado pero inmediatamente me levante. Saque la mano para indicarle a Emmett que me pasara a Bella. Él me la paso con sumo cuidado, primero la cabeza y después las piernas. La tome en mis brazos y camine con ella hacia el sillón más grande. Antes de recostarla, la mire por última vez. Tenía que guardar su rostro en mi memoria como uno de los mejores recuerdos. Esta sería la última vez que la vería, por que más haya de él deseo sexual que ella me producía, debía reconocer que ella era hermosa de maneras que ni yo entendía. Sonriendo la recosté en el sofá. Le acomode el cabello a modo que le rodeara la cara, tome sus pies para quitarle los tacones, la cubrí con una manta que había en el otro soba. Y por último le di un casto beso en los labios. Tenía que llevarme algo de ella conmigo. Con una gran sonrisa canalla en mi rostro salí por la ventana, no sin antes acomodar el florero.

—Tardaste— murmuro Grizzly a mis espaldas.

Cerré la ventana con sumo cuidado, ignorándolo. Estoy seguro que iba a decir alguna otra cosa. Pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi celular. Saque el IPhone de mi chaleco, lo desbloque antes de llevármelo al oído.

—Reaper— conteste.

— _Hermano_ — era Stu al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué pasa? —

— _Tengo información acerca del cóndor_ — sonreí al escuchar el nombre de ese maldito bastardo. — _El idiota tiene una reunión para desayunar mañana_ —

—¿Dónde? — esperaba que no fuera lejos de aquí.

— _En uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Nueva York. A tan solo unas calles de donde están_ —

Reí contagiando a Emmett. No podía creer que este trabajo se estuviera facilitando.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto Grizzly aun riendo.

—Stu— conteste despegándome un poco el teléfono. Emm asintió a modo de respuesta. —Dos por uno— le dije a Stu.

— _¡Exacto!_ — Exclamo — _El bastardo no sabe que les ha facilitado el trabajo_ —

Asentí aunque él no me pudiera ver.

—¿Qué esperabas de una bola de chupa pollas? — ironice.

— _Nada en especial_ — murmuro riendo— _Bueno, tengo que irme; Wolf me esta llamando. Te mandare la información en un mensaje_ —

—Vale. Dile a la bola de idiotas que esperamos una gran bienvenida— Sin esperar respuesta colgué.

—¿Qué quería? — pregunto Grizzly antes de empezar a descender por las escaleras.

—Me acaba de decir que ha encontrado al cóndor— conteste bajando las escaleras detrás de él.

—Esas son grandes noticias— dijo en cuanto llego al piso —¿Dónde está? —

—Aquí— dije señalando la ciudad.

Emmett levanto una ceja.

—Nos ha facilitado el trabajo—dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Sonreí de vuelta.

—Si— dije al mismo tiempo que ambos caminábamos hacia la camioneta—Con esta ayuda podremos volver a casa antes de lo previsto— murmure una vez que estuve dentro del auto.

—Mucho antes— dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad —Ya no tendremos que ir a Nueva Orleans— Pasó las manos hacia atrás recostándose en ellas y subió los pies al tablero.

Por mi parte asentí antes de encender el auto y comenzar a conducir.

—Por cierto— llamo mi atención. Levante la cabeza un poco— ¿Dónde encontraremos al Cóndor? — pregunto volteando a verme.

—Tendrá una un desayuno mañana—volteé a verlo por un segundo. Emm asintió. —En un maldito restaurante lujoso—

Grizzly levanto la ceja.

—Jugaremos a los espías— dijo en tono divertido golpeando mi hombro.

Negué divertido antes de propinarle un golpe.

—A veces eres tan idiota— afirme, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

.

.

 **7:30 Del día siguiente.**

Emmett y yo habíamos pasado las siguientes cuatro horas acelerando el proceso del Sueco y el Irlandes, agregando un poco de químicos. Lo cual funciono. Ahora estábamos dentro del restaurante esperando al Cóndor.

—Ese maldito está acabando con mi paciencia— murmuro Emm mientras jugaba con la servilleta. Verlo jugar con todo me provocaba ansias, lo cual me traía las ganas de fumar.

—Deja de comportarte como un crio— lo reprendí. —El idiota no tarda en llegar— le susurre confiando en la palabra de Stu.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera contestarme vi entrar al Búfalo, lo cual me pareció extraño, debido a que el Cóndor y él tenían una mala relación.

—Esto no huele bien— susurro Emm.

Él tenía razón. Esto debía ser una maldita broma. Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna suposición entraron un par de miembros de los _Black Devils_ liderados por Ax. Al verlo mis puños se serraron. Ese maldito y yo teníamos cuentas pendientes.

—Así que todo es una maldita trampa— murmuro Emm sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Todos están confabulados— asegure viendo el maldito error que habíamos cometido al dejarlos entrar como prospectos.

Grizzly asintió y continuamos viendo hacia su mesa. El Búfalo y los Devils estaban platicando tan a gusto que incluso reían. Ver esa escena me hizo hervir la sangre. Habíamos sido el maldito chiste de esos imbéciles y ahora se burlaban de nosotros.

—No los mires mucho— le advertí a Grizzly—Ellos sentirán la mira y comenzaran a voltear—

—No puedo— aseguro con la voz llena de furia —El solo pensar que compartimos techo con un maldito traidor me hace querer acecinarlo— escupió las palabras apretando el tenedor con furia.

No podía culpar a Grizzly por eso. Ambos queríamos lo mismo. Y si a eso le agregábamos el sentimiento de impotencia por no poder descuartizarlo como era debido, estábamos más que jodidos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? — me pregunto al ver como los Devils comenzaban a irse dejando al Búfalo.

—Lo único que sabemos hacer— conteste mientras me levantaba.

Grizzly me imito y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí.

—Lo torturaremos hasta que nos diga dónde está el Cóndor. — le dije en un susurro. —Y después lo mataremos— murmure una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

Ambos caminábamos detrás del Búfalo, el cual ahora se dirigía a la puerta trasera. Al pasar por la cocina, la gente nos veía asustados. No es normal que dos tipos de 1.95 vestidos de traje, perseguir a otro. Una vez que estuvimos a fuera el Búfalo se volteó. Era obvio que nos había visto cuando doblo a la derecha para salir.

—Voy a morir— afirmo con voz temblorosa sin vernos a los ojos.

—Si— dijo Grizzly en un tono seco. —Te advertimos que la traición se pagaba con la muerte— Emm saco la cuarenta apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba. El Búfalo, un hombre de 1.85 y ciento cinto kilos de peso, se estaba orinando. Jamás en mi vida pensé que un tipo como el hiciera eso. Estaba cagado de miedo. Literal.

Gire mi cabeza hacia Grizzly. Estaba igual que yo de sorprendido y al mismo tiempo queríamos reír. Era demasiado gracioso. Tanto que tuve que morderme la lengua para no carcajearme.

—Eres un puto asco— dije apuntando con mi nueve milímetros hacia su entrepierna.

—¿Qu ué ess peperabas? — tartamudeó con ganas de llorar.

—¡Jesús!— exclamo Emm—Eres una marica— ambos negábamos.

Teníamos que arreglar este asunto antes de que se infartara. Voltee a ver a Grizzly haciéndole señas de que continuáramos con el plan.

—¿Quieres morir? — me acerque por atrás a preguntarle.

El negó.

—¿Qué te parece si te damos otra oportunidad? —dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

El Búfalo volteo inmediatamente igualando mi sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos.

—¿De verdad? — pregunto con esperanza en la mirada. Acción que casi me hace vomitar. ¿Qué clase de imbécil podría confiar en nosotros?

—Claro— le volví a sonreír. Aunque por dentro quería estrangularlo. —Te perdonaremos al vida—dije remarcando cada palabra —Si tu—lo señale — Nos dices donde está el Cóndor— al decir lo último, el Búfalo perdió el color. Lo mire con una ceja levantada —¿Qué pasa ternerito? —Me burle—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —

Él comenzó a negar.

—No puedo hacer eso— dijo sorprendiéndome por completo.

—Perfecto. —dijo Grizzly con suficiencia acompañado de una sonrisa malvada, tipo joker. —Acabas de firmar tu sentencia — volvió a sacar la cuarenta apuntándole directamente en medio de la cabeza.

—No no no— murmuro con miedo— Todo menos morir—

Sonreí. El seguía siendo un maldito cobarde.

—Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer para no morir— asegure mientras le apuntaba con mi arma— Pero no tardes mucho. Porque mi paciencia se agota— baje el seguro de la pistola— 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

—¡Para! —Grito lleno de sudor —Hare lo que ustedes piden— en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por su rostro.

Emmett levanto una ceja sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Te escuchamos—El cinismo que podía escuchar en su tono de voz.

El Búfalo trago ruidosamente.

—Se supone que veré hoy al Cóndor en una fiesta que se ofrecerá en Upper East Side— era el mismo vecindario donde Bella vivía. —Se supone que tengo que entrar con esto— jalo su sacando dos sobres negros.

—¿Dos? — pregunto Grizzly.

—Uno para mí y otro para mi escolta.

Asentí. Este idiota no podía estar solo.

—Perfecto— dije arrebatándole los sobres sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. —Estas perdonado— le sonreí.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto ilusionado.

—¡NO! —dijimos al unísono antes de dispararle al mismo tiempo.

El sonido fue seco como siempre. Sin embargo fue callado por el tráfico de la ciudad. Vi ante mis ojos como quitaba una vida más. Como el Búfalo se desplomaba ante mí. Así como cientos lo habían hecho en el pasado.

—¡Eres real! —grito una voz a mi espalda, sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos.

Al girarme me encontré con esa hermosa chica que había cargado ayer cuando se desmayó.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— dije al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a ella.

Bella retrocedió al sentirme cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte sonriéndole. —No te hare daño— le asegure. Pero ella pareció no escucharme dando dos pasos más hacia atrás chocando con la pared.

—Llámame loca. Pero al ser la segunda vez que matas a una persona frente a mí, no me da mucha confianza él acércame a ti—

Sonreí de lado.

—Bueno. Loca—dije en tono juguetón—Para quererte alejar de mi necesitas no seguirme— murmure señalando la puerta trasera.

Su mirada se endureció y su mandíbula se tensó. Señal de que estaba tratando de sacar todo su valor.

—Quería comprobar que no estuviera loca— levante una ceja ante su confesión—Tenia que saber, que el tipo que me cargo mientras subíamos las escaleras era real—

Sonreí al recordar como su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección entre mis brazos.

—Encárgate de ella— dijo Emmett a mi espalda. —Yo me encargo de lo demás— no tenía que voltear para saber a lo que se refería.

Sin dudarlo me acerque por completo a Bella. Tanto que solo su mano recargada en mi pecho nos separaba.

—Te diré algo— murmure agachando la cabeza a la altura de su boca. —Soy tan real como esto—sin darle tiempo a responder, la tome ligeramente de la cara para darle un beso. No era un beso tierno, ni mucho menos delicado. Más bien, era de esos besos en los que dejabas saber de lo que estabas hecho. De esos que se dan cuando solo quieres entregar tu pasión. Sin dejarla reaccionar, baje mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí. Con gentileza la recosté en la pared para disponer de su cuerpo. Mi mano derecha dejo de estar en su cintura para comenzar a viajar por su costado hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual sentí cálido y suave.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto entre jadeo y enojo.

—De mostrándote que soy real—murmure antes de volver atacar sus labios. Pero para mí mala suerte ella me alejó aventándome.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! — grito antes de darme una cachetada tan dolorosa que me recordó mis días en prisión.

En verdad que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué te sucede a ti? — le pregunte mientras me sobaba la mejilla. Debo de admitir que estaba un tanto enojado por su comportamiento, pero a la vez me excitaba que fuera ruda.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme así, sin mi consentimiento? — replico indignada.

—Vamos. —sonreí. Al parecer a ella solo le importaba que al estar con ella, besándola en un callejón, pensara que era indecente. —Me diste tu consentimiento, cuando pegabas tu pelvis con la mía—

En ese momento se puso roja como un tomate. Así que yo comencé a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡Eres un idiota!— chillo antes de aventarse contra mí y comenzar a golpearme en el pecho.

Aun riendo la detuve sin hacerle daño.

—No. Nena—deje de reír apara sonríele de lado—Soy un hombre. Uno que sabe lo que quiere y no se anda con rodeos. No un niño mimado con los que seguro estas acostumbrada a jugar—

Al decir eso intento pegarme otra cachetada. Pero esta vez la detuve.

—Así me gustan— dije tomándola de la barbilla. —Gatitas que debes en cuando se vuelven leonas— Sin dejarla reaccionar le dio otro beso, pero esta vez fue de piquito.

La solté para darme la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

—¡Canalla! — grito.

—Ese soy yo— le dije sin voltear.

—¡Te voy a denunciar!— volvió a gritar. Y podría jurar que tenía sus maños en puño.

—Buena suerte con eso— sin más continúe mi camino hacia la camioneta.

.

.

.

 **22:00 pm de ese mismo día.**

Lo mismo que hicimos con el cuerpo del Sueco y el Irlandés, hicimos con el del Búfalo. Como era de esperarse el procedimiento no fue nada rápido. Aun así lo concluimos hasta no dejar ni un solo rastro.

Ahora, en este momento nos encontrábamos en la fiesta privada buscando al Cóndor, el cual no aparecía por ningún maldito lado. Grizzly vigilaba desde abajo, mientras yo lo hacía desde lo alto. Este lugar era muy grande como una especie de fábrica, solo que con toques modernos para hacerla pasar como un gran salón. La gente se encontraba platicando unos con otros. Todos vestidos de gala. Algunas mujeres mientras caminaba por los al rededores se me quedaban viendo. Yo tan solo les sonreía. Hoy estaba en servicio, así que no podía fallarle al club.

Al bajar la mirada me encontré con la de Emmett que miraba hacia las escaleras. Al seguir su mirada me encontré con la figura robusta del Cóndor. Cuando Emm volteo a verme asentí. Este era el momento. Comencé a caminar entre la gente. Grizzly subía las escaleras con cautela. El Cóndor se dirigía al pasillo que estaba a un costado. Para nuestra buena suerte nadie lo acompañaba. Al encontrarnos en el pasillo, tanto Grizzly como yo lo seguimos. El abrió la última puerta y entro sin voltear a mirar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta ambos nos volteamos a ver.

—Yo entrare primero— asegure — Entramos, lo matamos y salimos— todo tenía que suceder tan rápido como lo había dicho. Porque de lo contrario nos atraparían.

Emm asintió sin decir nada. Con su aprobación gire la manija. Al abrir la puerta no esperaba encontrarme con seis _Devils_ alrededor del Cóndor. Todos sentados a la mesa. Ninguno de ellos esperaba verme, así que los tome de improviso. Por una milésima de segundo pude sentir que iba a morir, así que recordé mi entrenamiento militar y comencé a disparar. Primero a los dos _Devils_ que tenía a mi derecha. Emmett hizo lo propio con los dos de la izquierda. Cuando los otros dos reaccionaron era demasiado tarde. Grizzly le disparo a uno mientras que yo le hice lo mismo al otro. Por el rostro del Cóndor entendí que estaba cagado de miedo. Pero eso no impidió que comenzara a correr rumbo a la ventana y saltara. Cuestión que nos sorprendió a ambos. Nunca llegue a pensar que alguien tan cobarde como el saltara desde una altura pertinente.

—¡Tras el! — grito Emm que no tardo en salta de igualmente por la ventana para seguirlo.

Girando la cabeza comencé a seguirlos. Pero antes de saltar sentí como algo caliente me atravesaba a la altura del hombro.

Me habían disparado.

Me gire sobre mis pies para encontrarme con mi agresor. Ax me sonreía desde la puerta con un par de _Devils_ a su espalda.

—¿Creías que iba a ser tan fácil? — pregunto con sorna.

Comencé a reír.

—Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe— murmure antes de dispararle en la pierna regresándole el favor.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, me avente por la ventana sin tantear antes el terreno. Caí sobre mis pies con gracia. La gente que estaba en el estacionamiento cuando caí me miraba asombrada. De seguro habían oído los disparos. Sin importarme lo que pensaran comencé a correr hacia donde estaba la camioneta sintiendo como la sangre se esparcía por mi espalda. Al llegar a la camioneta no encontré a Grizzly. Mierda. El maldito traía las llaves. Recargándome con mucho cuidado saque mi teléfono.

—¿Dónde mierdas estas? —Pregunte haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desplomarme.

—Recogiendo el cuerpo del Cóndor— contesto agitado—¿Tú, donde mierdas estas? — pregunto enojado.

—Recostado en la puerta de la camioneta—conteste lo mejor que pude. Pero en cuanto mi hombro roso con el marco de la ventana, no pude evitar gemir —Mierda—

—¿Qué haces ahí y por que gimes? —

—Me dispararon. Idiota— conteste con desdén

—¿Cuándo paso eso? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Justo cuando iba a saltar para seguirte. Ax apareció con unos cuantos _Devils_ y me disparo. —El hombro me ardía así que me mordí la lengua. No iba a gemir como un marica.

—Mierda— resoplo— ¿Te encuentras bien? —sonreí al escuchar su tono protector.

—Obviamente. Hace falta más que un disparo para sacarme del camino—

El comenzó a reír entre dientes al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien. Si no estás muriendo. ¿Te importaría venir a buscarme? —

Volví a reír.

—Imbécil. Te quedaste con las llaves— Ironice. En ese momento me lo imagine buscándose las llaves en el saco.

—Mierda— replico—¿Qué haremos ahora? —

Al escuchar la pregunta no sabía que responder.

—No lo sé— admití. Esperaba que al volver a la camioneta, él ya me estaría esperando.

—¡Búsquenlo! — grito una voz bastante familiar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Mierda— sise.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto confundido.

—Los _Devils_ han comenzado a buscarme— respire hondo reuniendo todo lo que tenía para levantarme y no caer una vez que estuve de pie.

—¿Dónde estás? — volví a preguntar.

—A dos calles de ahí. Justo donde vivos el grafiti de tigre— Capte en seguida donde estaba.

—Bien. Encontrare la manera de ir por ti—Le asegure mientras comenzaba a caminar—No te vayas a mover—

El resoplo.

—No es como si pudiera ir por la calle arrastrando un cuerpo de ciento diez kilos— dijo con sorna antes de colgar.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Olvidándome de mi dolor comencé a caminar sigilosamente. Intentando que los _Devils_ no me vieran. Habia avanzado tan solo tres autos, cuando llegue a un volvo de color negro. Sentí una mirada. Me habían atrapado. Al alzar la vista me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color café. Sonreí al reconocer a la dueña.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunto.

Sonreí.

—Eso no importa— dije rodeando el volvo. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para sentarme en ese lugar.

—No te invite a subir— murmuro indignada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Vamos— dije agitado. Podía sentir como me iba drenando.

—¡Baja de mi auto!— grito con enojo. Sus ojos estaban brillosos a causa de la furia. —¡Fuera! — dijo intentando abrir la puerta.

Antes de que llegara a la manija la detuve. Iba a decirle algo cuando alcance a ver que los _Devils_ se acercaban. Al ver que estaban escasos dos autos de distancia. La jale del brazo para poder besarla. Deposite mis manos en su cara profundizando el beso. Ella lo correspondió sin replicar. Su sabor era único. Incomparable. Nunca en toda mi vida había probado a una mujer así. Dejándome llevar por mis instintos la pegue más a mí. No medí cuenta en que momento me paso las manos por los hombros. Pero de lo que si me di cuenta fue cuando roso con su mano mi hombro, arrancándome un siseo de dolor. Ella se alejó rápidamente. Miro su mano completamente roja.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunto preocupada, haciéndome sonreír.

—Me han disparado— conteste con la verdad.

Ella comenzó a negar.

—Necesitas ir a un hospital—afirmo mientras encendía el auto.

—No— dije tomando su mano que estaba recargada en la palanca.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunto desconcertada— Si no te ayudo ahora podrás morir—

Negué.

—Necesito que me lleves a unas calles de aquí— murmure no sin vigilar que nadie nos viera al salir. Ella negó pero no dijo nada.

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento me di cuenta de que llovía, un instante después le indique que diera vuelta a la izquierda y de ahí todo derecho.

—Detente— le pedí en tono amable al ver a Grizzly recargado en una pared. La lluvia daba completamente en la cara.

Sin dejar que me dijera nada, Salí del auto con gran esfuerzo. Al estar fuera medí cuenta de que llovía bastante fuerte. Dejando a un lado el dolor corrí hacia él.

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunte completamente empapado.

El asintió igual de mojado que yo.

—Has traído compañía— me dijo levantando la cabeza en dirección a Bella.

—La eh encontrado en el estacionamiento— dije al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a cargar el cuerpo del Cóndor.

—¿Ahora qué? — me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

—Le pediré a ella que nos lleve—

El negó.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? — me cuestiono viéndome como si me hubiera brotado un tercer ojo. —No podemos involucrar sibiles en esto— me recordó.

Él tenía razón. Las situaciones del club solo les concernían a los miembros de este.

—Es esto o irnos caminando— le dije sintiendo como el agua caía por mi rostro.

Él resoplo.

—No podemos subir un cuerpo a su auto— dijo recordándome que Bella no era uno de los nuestro. Ella no iba a entender por qué llevábamos un cuerpo.

—¿Entonces que sugieres? — pregunte limpiando mi rostro con la manga del saco.

—Dejémoslo en un contenedor de basura y mañana volvemos por el—

Asentí. Y entre los dos comenzamos a cargarlo hacia el contenedor más cercano. Lo echamos ahí dentro no sin antes quitarle sus identificaciones y cortarle las manos. Las cuales dejamos sobre su pecho haciendo la D. así cualquier persona que lo encontrara pensaría que era un ajuste de cuentas sin necesidad de indagar.

Caminamos hacia el auto de Bella. Ella nos esperaba aferrada al volante.

—Ella comenzara hacer preguntas— susurro Emm —Tantas que no sabré bien que contestar—

Me pase la mano por el cabello antes de jalarlo para detenerlo.

—La misma historia de siempre— murmure apretándome el hombro.

Emm volteo a verme al escuchar mi tono de voz.

—Mierda— siseo— Tenemos que curarte— dijo antes de pasar mi mano por sus hombros y comenzarme arrastrar hacia el volvo. Sin decir nada abrió la puerta de copilo, bajo el asiento y mecho a la parte de atrás. Sin importarle lo mojados que estuviéramos.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto Bella al ver mi cara de dolor.

—No hay tiempo para preguntas. —Aseguro Emm. —¿Conoces a alguien que sea medico? — le pregunto.

—Si— afirmo ella —Mi mejor amiga—prosiguió.

—Bien— sonrío. —Necito que nos lleves aun lugar seguro y que la llames para que venga a ver a Reaper—

—¿Pero…?— intento protestar.

—Nada—contesto Grizzly con tono de voz autoritario. —Ayúdanos ahora y contestare todas tus preguntas más tarde—

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente.

.

.

.

 **En algún momento la madrugada.**

Un dolor tan intenso me despertó haciéndome sisear. Sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué mierdas? — dije al sentir una aguja traspasarme la carne del hombro. Me estaban Suturando.

—Shshsh— intento tranquilizarme una voz de mujer a mi lado —Lo peor ya paso— me susurro al oído antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. La voz se escuchaba como la de un ángel. Cuestión que mi hizo saber que no estaba con ninguno de mis hermanos. Ellos eran todo menos amoroso.

Quería decir algo. Pero el mismo dolor que me despertó volvió aparecer. Haciéndome sisear de nuevo.

—¡Listo!— aseguró otra voz de mujer. —Ya quedaste — dijo antes de que alguna de las dos abriera la puerta.

Solo pude asentir. No tenía fuerzas, ni tan siquiera para abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo está? — Escuche preguntar a Emmett.

—Bien— murmuro la que me había cocido. —Él ya ha despertado.

—¿Edward? —Me llamo por mi nombre—¿Hermano, te encuentras bien? —me pregunto mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro bueno.

—Eso creo— conteste en un susurro. La verdad es que no me sentía con la fuerza ni para hablar. Haciendo otro intento pude abrir los ojos. Me encontraba boca abajo mirando hacia la puerta. Estaba en un cuarto de aspecto femenino. Con las paredes del color palo de rosa y muebles blancos. Girando mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, me encontré con Grizzly. —¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunte.

—No me lo vas a creer— contesto divertido.

—¿Porque? —De verdad no recordaba en qué lugar me había desplomado.

—Haz memoria—me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo negué. —¿Nada? —

Cerré los ojos para ver si podía recordar algo. Así que vino a mi mente cuando me dispararon, cuando salte por la ventana, la llamada desde la camioneta, el momento en que me empezaron a perseguir, el beso con Bella. Bella. En cuanto mi mente llego a ella recordé la escena del auto.

—Ya te acordaste— afirmo.

—Si— susurre.

El asintió.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— me aseguro, en tono serio.

—Okey. Creo que los dejare solos— dijo la voz de ángel. La cual ahora sabía que pertenecía a Bella.

Gire mi cabeza rápidamente para agradecerle. Pero ella ya había salido cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Más tarde tendrás tiempo de agradecerle—me aseguro Emm. —Ahora necesito que te levantes lentamente para poder hablar—gire mi cara para verlo. El me estiraba la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. Sin dudarlo la acepte. Lentamente me fui incorporando. Hasta sentarme en la cama.

—¿De que hablaremos? —pregunte mientras me estiraba lentamente. No era como si fuera la primera vez que me disparaban.

—Bella sabe lo que somos—soltó de golpe sin rodeos.

Asentí.

—¿Cómo? —pregunte al mismo tiempo que él me aventaba mi playera negra de los _Lycans_. La atrape para poder ponérmela.

—Le dije la verdad a medias. Como que estábamos en un asunto del club, el cual no la conectaba a nosotros. Asegurándole que está a salvo.

Asentí.

—¿No hizo preguntas? —

—Bastantes. Pero todas y cada una las ignore— respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Así de fácil? —no podía creer como la había convencido.

—Y sencillo. Solo le dije un par de cosas insignificantes y listo. Ella no hará más preguntas—me aseguro.

—Bien—murmure cansado. Antes de recostarme en la cama. Solo que esta vez me acote boca arriba —¿Qué más? — pregunte cerrando los ojos.

—Wolf hablo— Por su tono de voz al decirlo, sospeche que algo había pasado. Así que no dije nada invitándolo a proseguir. —Mataron a Fuzz— negué—Los emboscaron un grupo de _Devils_ armados. Eran veinte contra cinco— pude escuchar la pena en su voz —No tuvieron oportunidad. A dos de los nuestros los quemaron vivos.

El tan solo imaginármelos en el tiroteo, sus cuerpos tirados en la acera pidiendo clemencia y sus gritos de ayuda cuando eran quemados vivos; me hicieron querer llorar del coraje. Ninguno de los nuestros merecía morir así. Y mucho menos un grupo de jóvenes liderados por alguien como Fuzz.

Pellizcándome el puente de la nariz me pase una mano por el cabello.

—¿A qué hora nos necesitan? —pregunte ofreciendo mis servicios para la venganza.

—Al anochecer. Los veremos en Minnesota. — Asentí sin abrir los ojos. —¿Crees que puedas montar? —me pregunto con preocupación.

En ese momento abrí mis ojos recordando que tal vez no podría hacerlo.

—Tengo que. No hay otra opción—Afirme cortando el tema. Sabía que él quería protestar, pero no le di tiempo de hacerlo. —Debemos irnos ahora si queremos llegar— Abrí los ojos antes de incorporarme. Grizzly sostenía unos vaqueros, unas botas y mi chaleco en sus manos. Los tome y me cambie. Cuando estuve listo abrió la puerta y salimos.

Tanto Bella como la hermosa chica rubia a su lado nos veía con asombro. Era la primera vez que nos mostrábamos por quienes éramos. Nuestra altura, cuerpo musculoso sumado con nuestros chalecos nos hacía ver intimidantes. Dándole un leve golpe a Emm en el pecho me dirigí a Bella. Al llegar al sillón donde ella estaba me incline hasta su altura. Con una de mis manos tome la suya y con la otra le acaricie su rostro.

—Muchas gracias—declare desde lo más profundo de mi ser. —Lo que hiciste hoy por mí, no tengo como pagártelo. —Ella me miraba confundida pero con una sonrisa tímida —Sé que al principio fui todo un patán. Y lo lamento. No debí haberte tratado como a una cualquiera. —Sonreí de lado recordando nuestro beso en el callejón. Acción que me provoco ponerme duro. ¡Gracias a dios traía pantalones holgados!. —Perdón por eso y todos los inconvenientes que te e causado— murmure por ultimo. Antes de darle un beso digno de recordar. Un beso apasionado, donde nuestras lenguas tuvieron mucho que ver. Y que si no fuera porque Emm y la otra chica que se encontraban ahí, la hubiera echo mía.

Me aleje de ella cuando nos faltó el aliento. Tenía que irme.

—Adiós preciosa. Que tengas una vida larga y feliz—me despedí con una sonrisa, intentando mitigar la punzada en el pecho. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo me puse de pie.

Sin mirar atrás comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, seguido por Grizzly que me pisaba los talones.

—Gracias por todo—dijo Emm a mi espalda.

Volteando hacia atrás me encontré con Bella sentada en el sillón donde la deje, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas. Le sonreí por última vez. No podía volver ahí y prometerle una vida a su lado. En mi mundo una persona como ella, simplemente no podía encajar.

Sin decir algo más salí del apartamento. Emm golpeo mi hombro bueno invitándome a continuar. Él de seguro había visto la vacilación en mis ojos al salir.

—Es mejor así Edward— me dijo mientras se acomodaba su casco —Ella pertenece a este lugar. Necesita más de lo que tú le puedes dar. —Asentí. Él tenía razón. Yo no podría darle todos los lujos que ella merecía. —A demás. Con la presión que el club ejerce en ti es más que suficiente—

Volví asentir. En este momento lo que menos necesitaba el club. Era a su vicepresidente distraído por una chica. Sin decir algo más arranque mi moto, Emm hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzamos a conducir.

Mi último pensamiento antes de dejar la ciudad fue Bella. Esperaba que algún día el destino nos volviera a juntar.

* * *

 **Eh aquí el primer capítulo. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado.**

 **Aquí empezamos esta nueva aventura. Al lado de Reaper. (Amo ese apodo)**

 **Dudas, Quejas o sugerencias déjenmelas en un** **Review.**

 **Les mando besos aplastantes.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Después** **de una eternidad, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

 **El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia y los "sobrenombres" son míos.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Un año después.**

 **Noviembre. Houston Texas.**

 **12:00 pm.**

Después de día y medio de puto camino, y más paradas de las que pude contar. Por fin habíamos llegado. Hacia un maldito calor infernal. ¿Pero que esperaba? es Houston Texas. Donde el calor es malditamente seco. Aquí estábamos, veinte Lycans provenientes de todos los estados del país. Reunidos para ayudar a nuestros hermanos. Los cuales fueron atacados por un grupo de Devils hace un par de días.

—Es un verdadero gusto verte, Reaper— me saludo Danger al verme bajar de mi Harley. Avanzó unos pasos y sin previo aviso me abrazo. Yo solo le di unas palmadas en la espalda. —Te pareces tanto a tu padre— dijo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de mí y me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Eso me han dicho— murmure con una sonrisa. La verdad que es que me parezco tanto a mi padre, que bien podría ser una réplica de él. A excepción del cabello, el de él era rubio y el mío cobrizo.

Dejando a un lado a Danger, continúe saludando a los demás hermanos. Al término de los saludos, pasamos todos al interior del fuerte. El lugar no era tan grande como nuestra armería. Pero bien podía podrían caber alrededor de unas cien personas. Haciéndose a un lado, los hermanos nos cedieron sus lugares, al mismo tiempo que los culos dulces nos ofrecían botana y cerveza. Algunas son tan fáciles, que se sientan en nuestras piernas y comenzaba a frotarse. No queriendo desviar mi mente del trabajo rechace algunas, con la excusa de que más tarde darles lo que merecen. Pero a diferencia de mí, más de uno estuvo de acuerdo en irse con ellas. El resto nos quedamos sentados descansando. Por mi parte me recosté muy a gusto en el sillón.

—De verdad, que es un gusto tenerlos aquí—murmuro Danger sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—El gusto es todo nuestro—dijo Wolf que estaba sentado a un lado de mí. —Además algunos estaban muy ansiosos de conocer al famoso Danger.

El comentario hizo reír tanto a Grizzly como Sundown. Yo levante levemente un ceja, mientras que a Danger se le escapo un gruñido.

—Debo admitir que quería conocer al hijo de la leyenda. —dijo golpeándome la rodilla. Yo negué. —El famoso Reaper—

Los idiotas de mis hermanos se volvieron a reír, incluido Wolf.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible— asegure encogiéndome de hombros, con falsa humildad.

Grizzly levanto el dedo corazón en mi dirección.

—Pinche mamón de mierda—aseguro, antes de levantarse e ir por otra ronda de cervezas.

—¡Me la pelas!—le grite.

Wolf negó divertido.

—Una disculpa hermano—dijo Wolf refiriéndose a Danger—Aun no los adiestro—El maldito comentario había hecho reír a toda la bola de imbéciles.

Negué divertido.

—Esta me la pagas—le dije al oído, al mismo tiempo que me levantaba e iba a la barra.

Al llegar a la barra tome asiento en uno de los bancos, Grizzly estaba sentado a un lado. Y Sundown del otro.

—Te vez cansado— dijo Sundown mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

—Esto es una putada. Odio tener que venir al puto calor.

El asintió.

—Te entiendo. —Me dio la razón— Preferiría mil veces estar acostado en mi cama, follando con mi mujer, que estar aquí.

Sin pensarlo le di un zape.

—Más respeto. Que es mi hermana—dije en tono severo.

Grizzly tan solo comenzó a reír.

—Pero no deja de ser mi mujer—dijo tomando su cerveza y yéndose hacia otro lado.

—Es un hijo de puta—pensé en voz alta.

—Mientras Alice lo quiera y el la respete. A ti te vale madre—dijo Grizzly a mi espalda.

Asentí. El maldito tenía razón. Por mucho que yo quisiera separarlos, no podía hacer nada. Ellos se habían comportado de acuerdo a nuestras tradiciones. Hasta cierto punto me daba gusto que se haya quedado con alguien del club. Y qué mejor que fuera con Jasper. Ese bastardo lo tenía todo. Por lo tanto no podía quejarme. Aunque me caía en los huevos cuando se expresaba de esa manera de mi hermana.

—No le des vueltas y déjalo ser—Emm golpeo mi espalda antes de dejarme solo en la barra.

.

.

.

 **2:30 pm.**

Si algo me emputaba en la vida, era que hablaran de mi hermana. Pero había una cosa que me emputaba más que eso. Y era, estar sentado en la iglesia discutiendo la misma sarta de idioteces una y otra vez. Y eso es lo que precisamente estábamos haciendo en este momento.

—Tenemos que atacar al atardecer— dijo un idiota que ni conocía.

Wolf negó.

—Lo aremos ahora— aseguro con su voz de mando. Mientras golpeaba la mesa y se levantaba de su asiento. —No podemos permitir que se burlen de nosotros.

Yo negué cruzándome de brazos, mientras veía hacia la derecha, donde Jacob ocupaba una punta de la mesa.

—No discutas— le dije en un susurro, solo para que él lo escuchara.

—No puedo evitarlo—me dijo sentándose. —Esa bola de hijos de puta, no saben lo que dicen— escupió al suelo. —Creen que por tener el parche pueden decir una sarta de idioteces.

—Así esto hermano—me pare de mi asiento y golpe su hombro para reconfortarlo. —Pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargo—lo tranquilice.

Hice hacia atrás mi silla y comencé a caminar. Nadie me prestaba atención hasta que fui a dar a parar a la otra cabecera, donde Danger se encontraba.

—¡Silencio!— grite golpeando la mesa. Todos voltearon a verme sin excepción. —Así me gusta—les dije sonriendo con arrogancia. —Déjense de estupideces y concéntrense. —No por nada era el hijo de la leyenda y futuro heredero de todo. — No viajamos desde tan lejos para solo gritar sandeces. Estamos aquí por los hermanos de este capítulo. No para ver quien tiene el puto ego más grande— mire directamente al rubio idiota que había gritado hace un momento. —No me interesa quien putas seas o lo que creas. — Escupí las palabras. Deje la cabecera para caminar hacia donde él se encontraba— Tu eres un miembro reciente. Por lo tanto no tienes derecho de opinar y mucho menos de gritar. ¿Entendiste?—el rostro del tipo cambio de color. Por su mirada concentrada en mi pecho, él acababa de leer mi nombre.

—Lo siento Reaper—se disculpó agachando la cabeza. Acción que hizo a algunos hermanos reír, incluyéndome.

—Si este puñetero es nuestro legado, estaremos perdidos— sentencie, haciendo reír otra vez a todos. Voltee a ver a Wolf. Él me giño un ojo antes de levantarse.

—Gracias Reaper— dijo en mí dirección—Ahora que tengo su atención, permítanme decirles que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es atacar cuando ellos no se lo esperan. —Utilizo su voz de mando—Propongo ir ahora y patearles el trasero.

Dicha declaración hizo reír a más de uno, a mí incluyéndome. Jake podía ser gracioso cuando no se lo proponía.

—Secundo la decisión de mi presidente— dije con voz autoritaria cortando las risas. Todos voltearon a verme—Los de Port Angeles nunca huimos de una pelea. —Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que varios se habían molestado. Ya que muy sutilmente les había llamado cobardes.

—Mi primo tiene razón—murmuro Grizzly. —Mi voto es un sí.

Con el voto de Emmett, uno a uno de los presentes hizo lo propio. Secundando a Wolf. Con treinta y ocho votos a favor. Danger tuvo que ceder.

—¡Esta decidido! — proclamó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla. —¡Atacaremos en este momento! — anunció sonriendo. —Liderados por Wolf y su capítulo.

Lo último me hizo realmente sonreír. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles porque somos el mejor capitulo.

Sin más preámbulos fuimos al estacionamiento, donde se encontraban todas las motos alineadas. Uno a uno fuimos montando nuestras Harley's. Siguiendo a Wolf hacia la batalla.

Para mi buena suerte y la de mi trasero. La maldita cueva de los Devils se encontraba relativamente cerca. Así que llegamos antes de lo previsto. Su ratonera tenía fachada de bar de mala muerte, al igual que sus otras cuevas.

Sin previo aviso. Wolf aparco afuera del lugar. Bajo de su moto enfundado con una cuerno de chivo. Se giró hacia la derecha. Donde me encontraba, aun sentado en mi Harley.

—Solo llevare a los hermanos a mi cargo. —Dijo con autoridad—No necesito a todos.

Al escuchar eso, sonreí con arrogancia.

—Los demás solo nos estorbaran— murmure mientras bajo de la Harley.

El asiente y comienza a dar órdenes. Con la mano derecha nos llama a todos.

Sundown, Grizzly, Wild y Yo. Nos reunimos a su lado. Wolf nos mira con orgullo.

—Somos lobos y debemos sacar a los castores—murmuro indicándonos la estrategia que íbamos a ocupar.

Todos asentimos.

Sabemos de sobra cuales son nuestros lugares. Cada uno corre a su posición. Sundown al lado de Wolf en la puerta principal, Wild en la puerta trasera y Grizzly y yo en el techo. Donde comenzamos a disparar el gas lacrimógeno por la ventilación. En ese momento Sundown y Wolf entran al club disparando. Desde el techo puedo escuchar como Wild entra rompiendo todo a su paso. Un disparo hacia el techo, es mi señal para entrar. Dejo a Grizzly en el techo cubriendo el perímetro.

Me agarro fuertemente de un barandal para poder balancearme. Una vez que tengo el impulso correcto me suelo del barandal, entro por la ventana rompiéndola a mi paso. Los vidrios caen en miles de pedazos esparcidos por el suelo. El lugar es un caos. Hay mujeres aterradas gritando por su vida, tres Devil's muertos en la entrada; Wild está peleando con un idiota en la barra, Sundown pelea contra dos entre las mesas, mientras Wolf dispara a diestra y siniestra. Veo de lejos como caen algunos Devil's que se han atrevido a salir, Wolf no está dispuesto a fallar. En cuanto veo a uno acercándosele por la espalda a mi cuñado le disparo en la cabeza sin pensarlo. No podría dejar morir a ninguno de mis hermanos. La pelea continua, mientras me posiciono aun lado de Wolf cubriéndoles las espaldas a los demás. A mi derecha llega uno, pero le disparo directamente en la garganta, cuando otro llega por la izquierda, lo tomo de escudo para cubrirme del balazo que el de en medio me ha tirado. Se escucha un golpe seco en mi espalda. Un idiota me ha roto una silla en la espalda. Dejo mi escudo humano y me volteo a papelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sin dejar de disparar. No conozco a este idiota, pero por los puñetazos que mis costillas reciben sé que es un idiota experimentado. De pronto otro imbécil se une a la pelea. Ahora me las veo contra dos. Cuando uno saca una 45 me agacho y golpeo su mano para que le atine al que esta atrás de mí. Él idiota dispara, haciendo que su amigo caiga en el instante. En el momento que me levanto veo su cara de asombro, ha matado uno de sus amigos sin proponérselo. Aprovecho su distracción para dispararle en la cabeza. No necesitamos testigos.

Volteo a todos lados, para comprobar que nadie haya caído. Para nuestra suerte hemos salidos victoriosos. Ya solo queda un Devil. En el lugar solo quedamos Wolf y yo. El resto del equipo se ha salido y los Devil's están muertos.

—Encárgate de él— me ordena Wolf.

Asiento mientras veo como se agarra su costado. Por la forma en que camina sé que lo han herido. Eso hace que mi sangre hierva.

—Te has ganado un boleto directo al más haya— le digo. Saco mi **CZ SP-01** mostrándole el arma con la que morirá. Hoy no tengo ganas de torturar.

—Peleas del lado equivocado muchacho. —susurra mientras la sangre brota pos su boca. Hasta ahora no había visto que tiene un cuchillo enterrado en el estómago.

Comienzo a reír ante sus palabras.

—Vamos. Es lo más estúpido que un Devil's me ha dicho.

—Hasta tú lo sabes, _Reaper_ — dice remarcando mi nombre. —Sabes que los idiotas para los que peleas, son los que acabaron con la vida de tus padres.

La sola mención de mi familia hace que el arma tiemble en mi mano.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves hablar de mis padres?! —pregunto hecho una furia. —¡Como te atreves siquiera a mencionarlos! —le grito sin dejar de temblar. La ira está subiendo por mi cuerpo como una enredadera.

—Solo te digo la verdad— susurra casi inaudiblemente.

—¡¿Qué verdad?! —entre que grito y pregunto.

Él no dice nada. La mano que tenía en un costado cubriendo la herida de su estómago comienza a debilitarse hasta que la veo caer en el suelo sin vida. Su maldito rostro muestra una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como si supiera la respuesta a la más grande pregunta.

—¡¿QUÉ VERDAD?! — grito segado por la ira, al mismo tiempo que descargo mi arma sobre el cuerpo ya muerto a mis pies.

Al salir del lugar lo veo todo de color rojo. La ira aun no abandona mi cuerpo. Por lo tanto camino mientras tiemblo. Escucho las voces de todos a mí alrededor, sin embargo no logro ponerles atención. Camino hacia mi moto, al mismo tiempo siento que alguien me sigue.

—¿Reaper? — me llama alguien. Intento contestar, pero mi mente está lejos de aquí. —¡Oye! Hermano. — esta vez reconozco la voz de Sundown. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiento. Aunque no me encuentro para nada bien.

—Grizzly—llama Sundown. Sin dejarme.

Emm aparece en menos de un minuto. Sus manos están ensangrentadas al igual que su camisa.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunta volteándome a ver.

—Es Wolf— al escuchar el nombre de mi mejor amigo despierto por completo, saltando de mi moto. Tanto Grizzly como Sundown voltean a verme. —Le han disparado en el costado. —prosigue.

—Mierda. —murmura Emm.

—¿Y dónde está? — pregunto volteando a ver hacia todos lados.

—Se lo ha llevado Wild, junto con otros hermanos.

Ambos asentimos.

—Me ha dicho que nos quedemos a limpiar el lugar. Y después los sigamos.

Sin esperar otra indicación, camino hacia el lugar con un galón de combustible en cada mano. El sinónimo de limpiar es quemar. Por lo tanto es lo que haremos. Escucho las pisadas de Grizzly a mi espalda. El a de traer los fósforos consigo.

Media hora más tarde. Regresamos al cuartel del club. Todo el cuerpo me duele. Siento la sangre seca en todas partes. Con tan solo ver a mis hermanos, sé que todos estamos iguales. Entramos al cuartel y en seguida ciento las miradas sobre mí. Me he de ver cómo me siento.

—Vean como están— dice en tono paternal Danger. —Sera mejor que los atiendan antes de que se desplomen en pleno recibidor.

Con ayuda de los hermanos, somos enviados a habitaciones en la planta baja. Tan solo transcurren unos minutos antes de que el doctor vaya a verme. El aturdimiento hace que apenas y pueda sentir lo que me hacen. Escucho la voz de Wild a lo lejos. Pero no logro concentrarme en lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido. Sin embargo me siento mejor que cuando llegue. Las costillas aun me duelen, pero al menos la sangre ha parado y el dolor general ha disminuido. Con lentitud comienzo a levantarme, me siento con cuidado en la cama, bajando mis pies, posándolos en el suelo frio. Eso hace que mis sentidos despierten. Miro hacia todos lados. No reconozco la habitación en la que estoy acostado. No obstante escucho la voz de Grizzly afuera. Sin pensarlo, me visto. Nada especial. Una camisa de cuadros negra, mis botas y mi chaleco. Al ponerme la camisa, mis manos rosan el vendaje, haciéndome gruñir. Pero no le hago caso y continúo.

Salgo de la habitación cuando ya estoy bien arreglado. En cuanto la puerta se abre, Sundown aparece frente a ella.

—¿Mejor? — pregunta viéndome de arriba abajo.

—Como nunca— le contesto riendo.

El me devuelve la sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que me extiende una cerveza. Sin dudarlo la tomo, dándole un largo trago. Hace un momento sentía la garganta seca. Ahora solo siento la amargura corriendo por ella.

—¿Cómo sigue Wolf? —le pregunto después de ese gran trago.

Da un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

—Está mejor. — me asegura. —Y quiere hablar contigo.

Asiento. Es obvio que quiera hablar conmigo. Al fin y al cabo soy el segundo al mando. Le doy una palmada en la espalda antes de ir a la habitación donde esta Wolf. Al ver mi cara de no saber hacia dónde ir, me indica una habitación a dos puertas de distancia. Le agradezco y continúo.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Wolf, llamo un par de veces a la puerta. No espero su contestación, tan solo entro.

—¿Dónde han quedado tus modales? —me pregunta en cuanto me ve.

—En alguna parte de la carretera. —le sigo la broma.

Antes de continuar lo examino de arriba abajo. Aunque esta acostado puedo ver que está realmente dañado.

—¿Cómo estas presi? — pregunto sentándome en la silla que esta aun lado de la cama.

—Como la mierda— contesta acomodándose mejor entre las almohadas. —Ese maldito Devil me ha dado en la misma herida. —murmura señalando el costado izquierdo.

Niego. Ver a mis hermanos en ese estado me preocupa. En especial a Wolf.

—Pero al parecer andamos igual—dice mirando mi mano, la cual esta acomodada en mis costillas inconscientemente.

Resoplo.

—Solo son un par de golpes. —digo restándole importancia.

—Si tú lo dices. —murmura examinándome de arriba abajado.

Yo asiento para darle credibilidad a mis palabras.

—En ese caso, dame el informe.

Lo miro por un rato intentando recordar la mayor parte de los acontecimientos. Una vez que los tengo en mente comienzo a relatárselos. Él me mira y asiente de vez en cuando. Cuando llegamos a la parte del último Devil me quedo callado. No se cómo continuar.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunta con un tono de preocupación nada agradable. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo mismo que las dos últimas veces. — respondo, aunque lo que digo sea demasiado claro, sin atreverme a levantar la mirada. Sé que me está mirando fijamente. Eso hace me sienta incómodo.

— _Edward_ — dice mi nombre en un susurro. Eso hace que lo mire. —Debes investigar al respecto. No es común que tres Devil's digan lo mismo.

—¿Y si es tan solo una táctica para ponernos en desacuerdo unos contra otros? —le pregunto. Aunque se la respuesta.

—¿Y si no? — pregunta de vuelta. —Tu y yo…

—¡Ya lo sé! —le grito interrumpiéndolo. —Es solo que… —mi voz se queda trabada en algún punto de mi garganta.

—La teoría que tenemos no es descabellada. Todo concuerda a la perfección. Sabemos que por ese tiempo el club estaba lleno de traidores e infiltrados. Por lo tanto cualquiera de ellos haría lo que fuera para matar la planta de raíz. Incluso aunque no fueran infiltrados, cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho por poder.

Asiento. Se de sobra que él tiene razón. Sin embargo no quiero creerlo. No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien de mi tan amado club haya echo eso. Me niego a creerlo.

—Y me parece que lo que les sucedió a tus padre fue más por lo último. Y ambos sabemos quién fue. —Sus penetrantes ojos negros se clavan en los míos haciéndome remontar a cuando tuvimos esta charla cuando éramos tan solo niños.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunto Grizzly, una vez que estuve a su lado.

—Algo así—conteste, no queriendo entrar en detalle.

El asintió en mi dirección, consciente de que más tarde hablaría con él.

—¿Ya saben a donde iremos? — pregunte para desviar la conversación.

Sundown soltó una carcajada ante mi pregunta. Me giro a verlo con una ceja levantada a modo de pregunta.

—Dile Grizzly—ordena al grandulón.

Emm me regala una de sus más grandes sonrisas.

—¡Iremos al rodeo! —grita emocionado.

Mientras analizo la respuesta veo hacia todos lados. Cada uno está feliz al igual que Emm.

—¿De quién fue la brillante idea? —pregunto realmente enojado. Todos saben que odio el rodeo. No por el olor y los animales. Todo lo contrario. Odio el rodeo porque me recuerda a mis padres. Por qué me recuerda lo que ya no tengo y de verdad quisiera tener.

—Mia— murmura Grizzly encogiéndose de hombros.

Niego.

El mejor que nadie sabe de mi odio.

—No importa— musito intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Sé que el no a elegido esa opción apropósito.

En cuanto Emm me escucha, su cara se ilumina regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

—Perfecto—dice. Su ánimo contagia a los demás —Iremos al rodeo.

Asiento antes de darle un golpe en la espalda.

—Iremos al rodeo—murmuro sin ganas.

* * *

 **SOBRENOMBRES.**

 _ **REAPER**_ — _**EDWARD**_

 _ **WOLF- JACOB**_

 _ **GRIZZLY - EMMETT**_

 _ **SUNDOWN - JASPER**_

 _ **WILD - SAM.**_

 **¿Dudas? Dejamelas en un Review**

 **Sigo viva aunque no lo parezca. No hay excusas ni peros que valgan para mi falta de actualización.**

 **Sin embargo espero que aun haya alguien por aquí queriendo leer esta historia. La cual a vuelto. :D las espero la otra semana. (iremos al rodeo)**

 **Por cierto... ¡SE BUSCA BETA! (informes en mi facebook [Zashsundown])**


	4. Capítulo 3

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia y los "sobrenombres" son míos.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

—¡¿Dónde diablos dices que están?! — grito Wolf al otro lado de la línea.

Reaper resoplo. Cuando Wolf tenía ese tipo de arranques le recordaba a su madre.

—En el Livestock Show. — contesto como si nada.

—¡¿Y qué mierdas hacen ahí?! — pregunto furioso. —Se supone que hemos venido a brindarle nuestro apoyo a nuestros hermanos. ¡No a divertirnos! —por su tono, se notaba que la ira crecía.

—No te pongas así— trato de controlarlo. —Hemos venido a celebrar. —dijo levantando el tarro de cerveza. Grizzly y Sundown hicieron lo mismo. —No todos los días podemos quemar las cuevas de los Devil's.

—¡Lose! —levanto la voz. Había pasado de lo enojado, a lo preocupado. —Pero esta no es la manera—los reprendió. —Y menos en este momento, que no puedo vigilarlos.

Dicho comentario le arranco una risa sincera a Reaper.

—Vamos, ya no somos unos críos para que andes tras nosotros. Todos y cada uno, sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos—intento convencerlo. —Además estoy aquí.

—¡Es por eso que me preocupo! —dramatizo haciendo reír una vez más a Edward. — Tú, Grizzly, Sundown y Wild son un peligro juntos. Y al no estar su niñera, ustedes suelen descontrolarse.

Reaper levanto una ceja con arrogancia.

—Si nos sigues tratando así, nunca creceremos. —murmuro divertido.

—Y aunque los deje. Jamás maduraran. — Sentencio antes de colgar.

Edward se quedó mirando su celular por unos segundos. Le sorprendía como a pesar de los años Jacob no cambiaba. Aún seguía siendo el mismo hombre protector que cuando eran niños.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Sundown al verlo.

Edward asintió al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. Había salido hablar, ya que el lugar estaba atestado de personas.

—Perfecto. —murmuro Grizzly al otro lado de la mesa. —Ya tenemos suficiente con Alice y Ness como para preocuparnos de Wolf.

Wild levando su baso, brindando por ello.

—A veces se comporta como mi madre. — agrego el más serio de los cuatro.

—¿Solo a veces? — ironizo Reaper. Acción que hizo reír a todos.

Después de un par de chistes acerca de Wolf, pidieron otra ronda.

—Siempre es grato poder estar con ustedes. — aseguro Wild. —Muy pocas veces podemos estar así de relajados.

—Y brindo por eso hermanos—le siguió Grizzly.

Los cuatro levantaron sus tarros chocando unos con otros.

—Y para asegurarnos de que este momento dure eternamente. ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta? — Los tres miraron a Emmett con diversión. Por lo regular las apuestas con Grizzly incluían fracturas o luxaciones.

—¿De qué trata tu apuesta? —Pregunto Sundown con una ceja levantada. Conocía de sobra a Emm como para no temer.

—Algo sencillo. —murmuro entre dientes. Reaper y Wild lo miraban expectantes. Emm negó. —Ven al animal que esta ahí. —Señalo hacia el corral que estaba en el centro del lugar, donde había un gran toro. Tres cabezas asintieron. —¡Montémoslo! Y el que dure más ganara.

Wild negó instantáneamente. Sundown sonrío y Reaper comenzó a reír.

—¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está su sentido de la aventura? — pregunto con tono de reproche.

—En el mismo lugar donde dejaste la cordura— respondió Wild. Haciendo obvio que al ser el más grande de los cuatro se negaría. —Ni por todo el oro volvería a montar un toro. —dijo zanjando el asunto. Se levantó de su asiento rumbo a la barra.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? —pregunto viéndolos a la cara.

Sundown negó.

—¿Qué abra de por medio? — Necesitaba saber que iba a ganar antes de arriesgarse.

—Mi respeto.

Reaper escupió al piso.

—Dame un culodulce por lo menos.

Emm negó divertido.

—¿Qué quieren que apostemos?

Sundown volteo a ver a Reaper en señal de ayuda.

—En un par de semanas me tocara hacer un viaje a New Jersey. Y la verdad no tengo ganas de ir. Por lo tanto el que pierda hará él viaja hasta haya. —dio su apuesta Reaper.

—Por mi parte, tengo un par de encargos desagradables que cumplir cuando lleguemos a casa. —ahora fue el turno de Sundown. —Contando de que le agrego unos mil dólares, para que se animen.

Edward comenzó a reír al ver la cara de felicidad de Emm.

—Bien. Acepto. —afirmo Grizzly. —Pero en caso de ganar, quiero la moto que tienes en la armería. —dijo señalando a su primo. —Y de ti—murmuro mirando a Sundown. —Quiero tu bonito collar.

Sundown miro la última pieza de su herencia sureña. El artefacto de madera con forma de cabeza de ganado había sido propiedad de su tataratataratataraabuelo. No podía ponerlo en juego tan fácil.

Reaper miro la reacción de su cuñado. Emm había cruzado la línea.

—Si tú quieres mi moto y el collar de Sundown, tendrás que darnos algo grande.

Grizzly lo miro socarronamente.

—¿Qué puedes querer que yo tenga? —pregunto seguro de sí.

—Por mi parte, quiero la pistola que el abuelo te heredo.

Emm frunció el ceño. No estaba muy convencido.

—Y yo quiero el aniño que tu padre tedio cuando te nombraron miembro. —agrego Sundown, recargado en la silla y con las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué les daría eso? —pregunto desconfiado.

—Por qué quieres la moto de mi padre y el collar de Sundown. —contesto con obviedad.

Grizzly bufo un poco. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que ambos quisieran algo muy suyo. En algún punto, llego a pensar que alguno le propondría teñirse el cabello. Sin embargo ambos habían dado en el calvo. Los dos querían objetos muy preciados.

—Está bien—acepto el grandulón. —Pero dicho premio solo se lo otorgare a quien gane. — Sentencio. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó andar rumbo al corral. —¿Quién ira primero? —pregunto volteando.

Sundown miro a Reaper.

—Yo. —Respondió Sundown.

Reaper levanto una ceja ante la respuesta.

—¿Tu? — pregunto con incredulidad.

—Quiero asegurar el triunfo. —afirmo levantándose de su banco.

Edward se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sundown camino hacia el granero. Justo donde estaba un grupo de vaqueros. El comenzó a explicarles lo que querían hacer. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a pasarle los artefactos necesarios para montar.

—Te apuesto cien dólares, a que no dura ni cinco segundos. —susurro Grizzly.

Reaper volteo a verlo mientras reía. Conocía de sobra a Sundown, como para apostar en su contra.

—¡Echo!— dijo cruzando su mano. Grizzly la tomo sellando el trato.

En medio del lugar Sundown se preparaba. Respiro un par de veces antes de subirse a las rejas. El toro se encontraba acorralado. Así que por el momento estaba quieto. Agito su cabeza y procedió a montarlo. El animal bajo sus piernas se movía inquieto. La euforia corría por las venas de ambos. Sin pensarlo espoleo al toro. El hombre a su lado abrió la puerta y animal salió corriendo.

Reaper y Grizzly comenzaron a gritar trepados en la cerca. Sundown montaba con gracia. Una mano en el lomo del toro y otra en el aire. Una par de levantadas por parte del toro y Sundown cayó al piso.

—¡Mierda! —grito Grizzly. Dándole el dinero a Edward.

—¡Démosle un aplauso al mejor competidor hasta ahora!—dijo alguien en el altavoz.

Reaper comenzó a silbar, mientras Grizzly aplaudía. La multitud hizo lo propio apoyando al jinete caído. Sundown se levantó con elegancia. Se sacó el sombre y comenzó a ondearlo, la gente comenzó aplaudir aún más. Jasper agradeció y continúo su camino. Los vaqueros comenzaron a quitarle los artefactos. En ese momento Grizzly comenzó a caminar rumbo a Sundown.

—Me va— dijo seguro de sí. Sundown levanto una ceja.

—Te eh dejado un buen record que superar. —aseguro con arrogancia.

—Te voy a destrozar—dijo antes de comenzarse a vestir.

Sin entrar más en detalles. Sundown comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Edward.

—¿Qué tal? — pregunto a su cuñado.

—Nunca decepcionas maldito— contesto el cobrizo.

Jas comenzó a reír.

—Por supuesto, si no pregúntale a tu hermana. —Edward no aguanto y tras la risa de su cuñado, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Acción que hizo reír aún más a Jasper.

Al otro lado, Emmett comenzaba a subirse a la cerca. Respiro hondo y se subió al toro. Le sonrió a la gente y esta comenzó a aplaudir. Espoleo al toro y un señor abrió la puerta como la vez anterior. El toro salió disparado al centro del corral, dándole a Emm un breve tiempo para sostenerse. Una levantada de sus patas traseras, basto para que Grizzly callera al suelo. Edward comenzó a reír. Sundown se posó una mano en la cara y comenzó a negar. La gente le aplaudió como si hubiera ganado.

—¡Un fuerte aplauso, para este joven arriesgado!— dijo la misma voz por el altavoz.

La gente hiso lo que se les pido dándole una breve ovación.

Edward sonrió al ver a su primo caminar hacia ellos todo tembloroso.

—Es tu turno— le ordeno señalándolo.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el corral. Los mismos vaqueros lo ayudaron a prepararse. Le dijeron las normas antes de que montara. Edward no los escucho mucho. Tenía mucha experiencia montando toros. Ya que cuando su padre vivía, solían montar dichos animales. Tomo una larga respiración antes de subir al animal.

Al otro lado del corral, una hermosa rubia acababa de ver a quien montaría esta vez al toro, así que corrió hacia su mejor amiga.

—¿Ya viste quien montara el toro? —le pregunto a su amiga con emoción.

—No. — contesto Bella negando.

—Es Reaper. —murmuro la Rosalie.

Al escuchar a su amiga, el rostro se le ilumino a Bella. Por fin, después de estarlo buscando, lo volvía ver. Sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia las primeras filas, con Rosalie detrás de ella. Vio perfectamente cuando se montó al toro. Como no mostraba ningún rastro de miedo frente a lo que iba hacer.

De un momento a otro, el toro salió disparado al centro. Edward puso una mano en la agarradera del lomo, mientras que la otra la levanto con elegancia. No sonreía. Tan solo miraba fijamente hacia un punto en particular. Bella corrió la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Grizzly estaba en el lugar donde Reaper miraba, acompañado de otro hombre demasiado guapo. Ambos gritaban.

Todo paso muy rápido. Cuando Edward sintió que el animal lo iba a tirar, hizo un giro elegante con su pierna, pasándola al otro lado y de un salto cayó al piso. Dicha maniobra encendió al público, quien se levantó de sus asientos para ovacionar a Reaper. El cual solo levanto una mano a modo de agradecimiento.

—¡Tenemos un ganador! —gritaron por el altavoz. —Merecida ovación al mejor competidor de la noche.

Edward sonrió mientras se alejaba hacia su mesa.

—Debes ir hablarle. —susurro Ross en el oído de Bella.

Ella negó.

—¿Qué le digo? —pregunto viéndolo a lo lejos.

—Que el maldito beso que te dio hace un año te dejo encendida. — murmuro con diversión.

Bella sonrió.

—Luce más guapo que hace un año—dijo despegando la vista de ese hombre, que invadía sus sueños a menudo.

—Eso no está en duda. — le dio la razón. Tanto Reaper como Grizzly se veía mejor que la primera vez que los habían visto. —Tienes que abordarlo antes de que alguna buenona te gane.

Bella asintió. Sin embargo no podía moverse de su lugar. Edward seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que en su vida había visto. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y peinado hacia atrás. Su barba estaba definida y bien cortada, dándole un aspecto varonil y aterrador a la vez. Sonreía y se veía alegre al lado de los dos hombres que lo acompañaban, que no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para interrumpirlo.

Pero al ver que se levantaba de su lugar rumbo a la salida, comenzó a seguirlo.

Después de montar al toro, Edward comenzó a caminar rumbo a su mesa. En el trayecto pudo sentir muchas miradas. Volteo a ver cuando sintió una muy penetrante. Se trataba de un grupo de chicas. Las cuales le sonreían sugestivamente. Cualquier otro día se iría con ellas. Pero hoy era noche de chicos y no podía dejarlos solos. Ignorándolas continúo su camino.

—Tenías que lucirte maldito—Le dijo Emm una vez que tomo su lugar.

Reaper comenzó a reír mostrándole el dedo medio.

—Talento nato—se pavoneo.

Sundown los miraba con cansancio. El ganador era más que obvio. Jasper recordaba cuando Edward montaba toros en la armería acompañado de su padre. Como el cobrizo siempre ganaba cuando iban al rodeo. Así que cuando Emm propuso la apuesta, sabía que Edward ganaría.

—Está en mis venas—presumió Reaper antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—Buena actuación— le dijo Wild a Ed cuando se encontraron en el camino. Reaper le dio un apretón de manos y continúo con su camino. —Siempre llamando la atención. —Les dijo a los otros dos cuando llego a la mesa, haciendo que ambos se encogieran de hombros.

De camino a la salida, la gente levantaba sus vasos en señal de respeto. Sin embargo ninguno se acercaba a felicitarlo en persona. Y no era para menos. El parche que traía en la espalda y su cara de malos amigos, lo decían todo. Nadie en su sano juicio, iba y les hablaba a los _Lycans._

Edward continúo su camino sin detenerse. Al salir del bar en forma de granero, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo recargado en una de las bardas de madera. Tenía puesta su vista en el horizonte. No necesitaba decirle a ninguno de sus hermanos que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Ellos sabían que todo lo relacionado con el rodeo, para él representaba un agridulce recuerdo.

En su andar hacia la salida, Bella tomo un par de cervezas sin ningún inconveniente. Pero al llegar a la puerta, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Ahí dándole la espalda, se encontraba Reaper. El parche del lobo se veía imponente en su espalda. Sin pensarlo mucho continúo su camino. Ya que si se detenía analizar, optaría por regresar a su lugar.

—Es una hermosa vista. —afirmo Bella posicionándose a su lado. Ocultando a la perfección su temblor al hablar.

Edward volteo en seguía al escuchar esa melodiosa voz. Al hacerlo, lo pudo contener una sincera sonrisa. Ahí parada a un costado de él. Se encontraba la hermosa Bella Swan. Aquella chica que conoció un año atrás. La cual le había dado el mejor beso que pudiera recordar. Solo que esta vez no parecía frágil e indefensa. No. Eso había quedado atrás. Ahora lucia segura de sí, enfundada en uno short de mezclilla, acorde con unas botas vaqueras y una camisa a cuadros roja. Se veía sensual con ese atuendo.

—Muy hermosa—le dio la razón.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta. No podía creer el hecho de que estuvieran hablando. Hacía mucho que se había imaginado, _¿Cómo sería volver hablar con él?_ Y ahora que lo tenía de frente, nada se le ocurría. Parecía que le habían vaciado el cerebro, antes de llegar a él.

—Buena actuación la de ahí adentro. —lo elogio señalando el lugar. Al mismo tiempo que le daba una cerveza.

Edward tomo un trago y asintió.

—Ese giro con la pierna fue muy bueno. —prosiguió al ver que el solo sonreía.

—Todo es parte del show. —afirmo. —Lo que viste ahí solo fue una demostración de poder.

Bella comenzó a reír. Este era un hombre que no temía ser presumido y arrogante.

—Modestia ante todo— murmuro antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—Solo señalo los hechos. —dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Pero dejando a un lado mi actuación. ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Eh venido a comprar ganado. —contesto en tono juguetón.

—Sí, me han dicho que la carne de este lugar es la mejor del país. —le siguió el juego. —Nada como Texas.

—La familia de Ross es de aquí.

Edward asintió. Al girar un poco su rostro vio a Emm saliendo del granero con una rubia de la mano.

—Hablando de la reina de roma—dijo señalando hacia un costado.

Bella giro su rostro, para encontrarse a Ross subiendo a la moto de Grizzly.

—Si será fácil—murmuro enojada. —Se va y me deja aquí botada la maldita.

Reaper comenzó a reír. El rostro de Bella, estaba teñido de rojo, haciéndola ver más natural y hermosa.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo llevarte. —ofreció dándole otro trago a su cerveza.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto dudosa. —Eh visto que estas con tus amigos. No me gustaría distraerte. —levanto su mirada, viéndolo entre sus pestañas.

—Llevarte no representa ningún problema. —le aseguro. —A demás conozco un lugar que merece la pena ser visto. —la miro por un momento. Ella se mordía su labio inferior, tentándolo a probarlo. —¿Qué dices? —levanto una ceja, retándola.

Al verlo con ese aire decidido, su mirada llena de deseo y eso labios que prometían algo más que una tranquila caminata; hicieron que Bella no tuviera como negarse. Así que tan solo se limitó a asentir.

—Entonces espérame aquí.

Sin decir algo más, salió corriendo rumbo a la reja que estaba del lado derecho, donde ya hacia su moto estacionada. Al llegar vio a Sundown y Wild. Ambos comenzaban a montar sus motos.

—Pensamos que ya te habías ido. —dijo Wild.

Edward ladeo su cabeza.

—Estoy en plena conquista.

Sundown levanto las cejas ante la declaración.

—Quieres repetirlo. —murmuro pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal, por culpa del ruido de las motos al arrancar.

—Iré a dar una vuelta con una chica. —afirmo viéndolo a la cara, en tono desafiante. —Así que no me esperen. —sin esperar a que le contestaran arranco la moto hacia la salida.

Al pasar por la salida, vio a Bella esperándolo con una chamarra de cuero negra puesta y su mochila. Verla en ese atuendo hizo que su miembro se levantara. No había nada más excitante, que una chica enfundada en cuero.

—¿Te llevo preciosa? —le pregunto en tono sensual, al pasar por su lado rosándole las piernas con sus botas.

Bella asintió mientras le sonreía.

Ahí frente a ella, estaba el hombre de todas sus fantasías. Porque desde hace más de un año que no paraba de soñar con él. Ya que aún podía sentir la piel de su espalda entre sus manos y como sus caderas se juntaron en aquel callejón en medio de la ciudad.

Edward le extendió un casco, el cual no dudo en tomar y ponérselo respectivamente. Al estar lista, cruzo la pierna izquierda por la moto y se subió en ella. Apretó sus piernas a las de Reaper y con un toque ligero se sostuvo de su cintura. El cobrizo trago duro, al sentirla muy cerca. Sus manos estaban a una altura muy peligrosa. Justo por arriba de su erección. Él pensaba que no era posible estar así. Sin embargo recordó todo el tiempo que la estuvo anhelando desde que la conoció. Y ahora que se podía prestar la oportunidad, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Con un rugido de la moto, los saco a ambos del lugar. Despertaron muchas miradas al pasar por el camino. Todos los veían. En primera por la motocicleta y en segunda por el hombre que la montaba. El parche de los _Lycans_ nunca pasaba desapercibido. Ignorándolos por completo, Reaper continuo manejando.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, en los cuales Reaper condujo por la carretera, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso prado que mostraba la ciudad desde las alturas. Edward tomo la manta que traía y la extendió en el pasto; asegurándose de que su erección aun palpitante no se notara. Tomo un par de cervezas al mismo tiempo que invitaba a sentarse. Bella le sonrió antes de hacerle caso.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —le pregunto ella una vez que estaba instalados.

Ambos estaban recargados en un enorme tronco viendo la ciudad. Edward tenía una mano atrás que sostenía su cabeza. Mientras que ella se recostaba en un montón de hojas.

—No. —contesto secamente, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversación con las chicas con las que se quería acostar.

—¿Entonces, como sabias de este lugar? — levanto su mirada para verlo. Sin embargo Edward ni se inmuto.

—Una vez se descompuso mi moto a esta altura de la carretera, así que pare para ver lo que tenía. Y al hacerlo, me encontré con esta hermosa vista. —contesto con sinceridad.

Bella asintió. Giro su cabeza para volver a ver hacia la ciudad. _¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar?. Era obvio que tenía tención sexual con Reaper. Sin embargo algo le decía que podrían tener algo más que sexo. Si se llegaban a conocer. Pero por la forma en que él contestaba, tal vez solo serían material de un buen encuentro._

* * *

 **¿Ustedes se irían con un extraño? (Por que prácticamente Bella no sabe nada de Él)**

* * *

 **SOBRENOMBRES.**

 _ **REAPER**_ — _**EDWARD**_

 _ **WOLF- JACOB**_

 _ **GRIZZLY - EMMETT**_

 _ **SUNDOWN - JASPER**_

 _ **WILD - SAM.**_

 **¿Dudas? Dejamelas en un Review**

 **Según yo, esta vez no tarde tanto. El próximo cap lo tendrán la otra semana.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente, el que lean mi historia. :D**

 **Por cierto... ¡SE BUSCA BETA! (informes en mi facebook [Zashsundown])**


End file.
